Cannibalism
by changeofheart505
Summary: Berk. An island many thought they knew. But it holds many secrets. And Jackson Overland Frost is about to find out what it's biggest one is. HiJack! Older!HiccupxJack. Human!Jack (still looks like his spirit self). Part one of the "Something Different" series. Sequel is up!
1. Prologue

Cannibalism

**Sakura: Question, why cannibalism? **

**Kura: It always peaked my interest that some people would eat people...I kinda wanted to see what would happen if Jack got kidnapped for a feast for cannibalistic Vikings. *shrugs* **

**Sakura: Okay... enjoy. **

* * *

Prologue

_Berk. _

_Isle of Dragons._

_ Home of Vikings. _

_An island you thought you knew._

_ Yet, the island and its inhabitants hide many secrets. _

_It's biggest...is why many do not visit the island and why some Vikings leave. _

_It was the reason why emerald met sapphire._

_ It became the reason why a simple kidnapping led to something more. _

_While some places have salads or steaks..._

_wine or soda..._

_Berk had... _

_cannibalism. _

**Kura: Prologue done. Review.**


	2. Kidnapped

Cannibalism

**Kura: This is set in modern times just so you know, but Berk is set off to look like the Viking Era. **

**Sakura: Enjoy. **

* * *

Kidnapped

'Not much longer,' A boy no older than 15 thought to himself. He had gone on a nightly stroll in the forest near his home. And it was about time he returned.

"YOUNG MAN!" A female voice called out. The boy looked towards a woman with a bag who was running towards him. She had reddish brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you leaving? I've been trying to get out but keep getting lost."

The boy nodded and continued to walk.

"Val."

The boy turned to the woman, "Val?"

"It's my name."

"...Jack..."

Val nodded and slowed her pace. Jack walked in front of her and she took in his image.

'Scrawny. Pale. White hair. Dyed most likely. Blue eyes. He smells like the cold sensation of winter. Not a main course...but perfect for dessert.' She quickened her pace until she was directly behing Jack.

She pulled out a ragged cloth and a bottle of chloroform. She dabbed the cloth before grabbing onto Jack and shoving the cloth onto his face.

The exit was a few feet away. Val smirked as she felt the boy struggle and fall limp in her arms.

Opening the bag with her, Val took out some rope and a new roll of duct tape. She set Jack down on his stomach, his head turned to the right. Pulling his arms towards his back, Val took hold of his wrists and grabbed the shortest rope she had. Shifting his wrists so they crossed, Val tied his hands tightly before moving onto his legs.

'Don't want him screaming when he comes to...' she thought as she ripped a strip of tape and placed it over Jack's lips. She put the tape away and grabbed Jack bridal style. He was light like a feather. It was time she headed back to Berk.

**Kura: Review**


	3. Surprises and fear

Cannibalism

**Kura: Overland Haddock- Stoick is the leader, Val (his wife) is encharge of getting most of their food and his right hand woman. Hiccup is the future leader. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Surprises and fear

Val smiled as she arrived at Berk. She patted the dragons that helped shortened the journey to Berk. She put Jack on her shoulders and entered the Great Hall. It was empty except for a few cages where they kept their meals. She opened one and placed Jack inside. She cut the ropes binding his wrists and replaced them with the short, thick, chains attached to the bars of the cage. Shutting the door, Val grabbed a padlock and locked the cage's door. It was about time she told the others about her find.

* * *

"Man I'm starving..." Astrid sighed. She and Hiccup were walking towards the Great Hall. Hiccup's mother had returned and had an announcement.

"Hiccup!" Stoick motioned his son over. Everyone was in the Great Hall, waiting for Val to reveal her surprise. Stoick smiled as his wife walked over to a covered cage. She smiled at Stoick and Hiccup.

"Berkians!" She yelled, "I HAVE JOURNEYED TO AMERICA AND BROUGHT BACK HIM!" She pulled off the sheets covering the cages, revealing Jack, who was just waking up.

Jack's eyes opened slowly, fluttering with exhuastion. He moaned amd shifted. His eyes shot open, when he realized he couldn't get up. Panic filled his core as he tried to scream, only to have it come out muffled. Val walked over and stroked his head. Jack tensed and squirmed out of the way. He finally became aware of his sorroundings. He saw an auburn-brunette male walk over. He had emerald eyes like Val.

"He's pale..." The boy said. Jack would have rolled his eyes but was to scared to take his eyes off of the stranger. "And his hair...it's white!"

Val nodded, "I think it's dyed."

Jack shook his head.

"I think he's saying it's not."

"Hiccup."

The boy looked at Val, "Yeah?"

"You are to take care of Jack until the day of the feast."

Hiccup nodded and turned back to Jack. He noticed that the first thing he could see in his eyes was fear. Usually that was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't fight back and it would be easy to eat him.

So...

why did he feel so...

guilty?

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Guilt part 1

Cannibalism

**Kura: Oh Hiccup. I love making you feel so guilty. *giggles madly* **

**Hiccup: O_O **

**Sakura: Ignore her Hicc, she's on sugar high. Enjoy the chapter!**

Guilt part 1

Hiccup waited until everyone left the Great Hall before he turned to Jack. The boy was whimpering, tears fell from his eyes and fear still visible in his sapphire orbs.

Hiccup sat in front of the cage. He stared at Jack for a moment before reaching inside the cage. The bars were wide enough for his arm to fot through but not his whole body.

Jack flinched, when his hand came in contact with his cheek. Hiccup glanced at the plate of fish next to him. He looked at Jack.

"Okay. You need to eat. So," He pointed to Jack's taped mouth, "I'm taking that off. You're gonna eat. That is that. Got it?"

Jack nodded slowly. Hiccup removed the tape, ignoring Jack's hiss of pain, and held a cooked fish in front of the caged boy. Jack eyed the fish wearily.

"It's not poisoned..." Hiccup groaned. Jack shifted closer to the bars and took a bite out of the fish. Hiccup smiled slightly.

"I never said good-bye." He was shocked when Jack spoke. His voice was like freshly fallen snow. Soft and gentle.

"Good-bye?" He asked as Jack ate some more, "to whom?"

"My little sister."

Now Hiccup felt more guilt. Jack had a family. And he was about to die the last way he probably would want. By being eaten by others. Hiccup sighed, when the fish was gone. Jack shifted his hands, gripping the chains and relaxing his hands every so often. Hiccup opened the cage door, not having to worry about Jack running off, and pulled out the tape his mother had given. Jack noticed this and shook his head. Hiccup sighed silently as he felt his heart sink. He ripped off a strip of tape and placed it over Jack's mouth. Jack whimpered and tugged at the chains connecting his wrists to the cage.

'Why can't I stop feeling guilty?' Hiccup wondered. Jack was just another meal. That was it! Right?

He stared into Jack's blue eyes and brushed back his bangs.

"I'm sorry..." He said, "but it has to be this way..." He walked out of the cage and locked it. He looked at Jack and left the Great Hall, the guilt in his heart increasing tenfold.

**Kura: Review. Gory chapter coming up. So get ready. CUE DARK AND DISTURBING MUSIC! *hits play on a boombox and "The Wheels on the Bus" song plays* O_o?! **

**Sakura: *cracks up* **

**Kura: Okay, laugh it up... *hits the skip botton and an eery song fills the air***


	5. Guilt part 2

Cannibalism

**Kura: Gory chapter. But not too gory. Or is it? I can't tell...**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Guilt part 2

Hiccup sighed as he joined the others. He took a glance at Gobber, who was cutting up another body. Hands, arms, feet, legs and other things piled up at the table. His hands, chest and arms were a deep, blood red. He pulled out the organs and dumped them into a pot of stew. Hiccup smiled as he grabbed his plate and a bowl full of stew.

"AWESOME!" Snotlout yelled holding up his spoon, "I GOT AN EYEBALL!"

Indeed, the spoon held an eyeball with a dark brown iris. Hiccup chuckled and bit into the hand he was eating. Blood dripped down his chin. The red liquid fell onto the table and into his stew. Astrid walked over and sat next to him. She had a whole, raw, heart on her plate. She picked it up and took a bite out of it as if it were an apple. She licked her lips free of some of the blood.

"So," she said after swallowing more of her heart, "what do you think of Jake?"

"Jack," Hiccup corrected, "and...UGH!"

Astrid nodded and took a sip of her drink, a mix of blood and red wine, "That bad, huh?"

Hiccup shook his head and snapped off one of the fingers from his hand and ate it, spitting out bones before he spoke once more, "It's not that. I can't help but feel...guilty."

Astrid put down her heart and looked at Hiccup as he ate another finger. "Has this ever happened before?"

Hiccup shook his head and turned to his stew. He smiled when he saw he had gotten an eyeball as well with a hazel colored iris. He bit into it, loving the sweet taste he felt when he ate it.

"It's the first time."

Astrid nodded and finished off her heart. Blood dripped from her chin, her teeth painted red and her breath smelled like death. She smirked as she saw chunks of brains in Hiccup's stew. It was inside joke that he got his smarts from the brains he ate.

"I mean," Hiccup plucked a kidney from his stew, "he told me he never said good-bye to his sister, I felt bad when I had to gag him and I can't stop picturing his eyes. His beautiful...ice-blue...eyes..."

Astrid snorted as she ate an arm. She pulled the bangles off the hand before she did. The arm was deathly pale. Astrid picked an eyeball from her stew and held it in front of Hiccup. It's iris was ice blue. Hiccup took a look at it and felt sick. His mind raced to Jack's ice blue eyes.

"No thanks." He pushed the eye away and Astrid smirked. She had him cornered.

"I know why you feel guilt."

"Why?"

Astrid bit into the eye and Hiccup flinched.

"You like Jack."

**Kura: Review!**


	6. Realization

Cannibalism

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Realization

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't like Jack. That was stupid! He glanced at the Great Hall and snuck inside. He glanced at Jack's cage.

The boy was asleep. He curled in on himself.

Hiccup smiled but then frowned. He couldn't help but feel bad that the boy was sleeping in a cage. Maybe he could take him to hi-

'WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!' He thought to himself. He shook his head and walked out.

* * *

The next day he walked back to the Great Hall. Jack was awake and Hiccup walked towards him. Jack looked up at him and whimpered, his light cries muffled by the tape. Hiccup set the fish he brought down. He sat in front of the cage, and moved his hand towards Jack's mouth. The boy backed away. Hiccup frowned and tried again. Jack backed away again. They kept on doing this for a while.

"If I let yiu out for a while, will you eat?!" Hiccup finally snapped.

Jack looked at him and slowly nodded. Hiccup sighed in relief as he took the tape off of Jack's mouth, once again ignoring the hiss of pain. He repeated the proccess of feeding Jack. From holding the fish up to his lips to replacing the tape on his lips.

"It's only in case someone sees us..." he explained.

Jack nodded, though Hiccup could tell he was upset about not being able to speak. Hiccup cut the ropes on his legs, and removed the chains connecting him to his cage. He tied his hands behind his back and gripped his arm. Jack stumbled for a bit before gaining his footing.

Hiccup led him outside, glad that no one was around. He led Jack to the cove, where Toothless lived when he wanted to. Lifting Jack into his arms, Hiccup jumped into the cove and untied Jack's hands and removed the tape. This time he did notice the hiss of pain.

* * *

Toothless noticed his master and a stranger. The stranger had his hands tied and something covering his mouth. But he didn't seem dangerous... Jumping closer, he saw Hiccup untie the stranger and removed the gray strip on his mouth. The stranger hissed and Hiccup seemed to noticed because he muttered an apology. Toothless approached the stranger who looked at him in awe. He nudged the boy, making him fall over, and sniffed his chest. The boy giggled as he did.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't believe it. They had just met, but it seemed Toothless liked Jack.

'Who wouldn't? His eyes are like sapphires. His laugh is like falling snow. His hair and teeth look like freshly fallen snow. My Snowflake-' Hiccup's eyes widened at his last thought. Then he went back. He went red and groaned silently. Astrid was right. But then again, she was also wrong. Yes, he liked him, but what he felt was stronger than "like," no, Hiccup loved Jack.

**Kura: Review!**


	7. Choices

Cannibalism

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Choices

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He watched Jack and Toothless play around. Jack's smile was a lot brighter. His eyes shone with joy as he and the Night Fury chased each other.

'I wish he could always be this happy?' Hiccup thought.

He then realized, he knew next to nothing about Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

Jack frowned and sat in front of him. "Burgess, Pennsylvania. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Hiccup shrugged, "how old are you?"

"15. 16 December 21."

'15? So I'm three years his senior...for now.'

Hiccup was 18, his birthday having passed. He continued to ask Jack questions. Toothless shot Hiccup a smug look. He knew. He knew! Hiccup groaned. His dragon knew!

Great!

Just F-N G-R- 8!

"We should head back..." Hiccup said. Jack frowned, not wanting to go back to his prison or bindings.

"Do we have to?" He asked.

Hiccup nodded, "I wish we didn't, but we no choice." He walked over to a boulder where he laid down some extra rope and the roll of tape.

He was just about to cut a strip when Jack's voice cut through the air.

"We don't have a choice or you don't have a choice?"

Hiccup turned to him and noticed Toothless had fallen asleep.

He hesitated before answering, "I'm not so sure anymore..."

He slipped the tape over Jack's mouth and tied his hands tightly behind his back. Jack tugged at his bindings and Hiccup lifted him up into his arms.

* * *

"HICCUP!" Hiccup turned and saw Astrid walking over. Her eyes widened and she pointed at Jack. "YOU LET HIM OUT?!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "It was the only way I could get him to eat. Besides, his hands are tied and he's gagged. He could barely walk when I let him out and he doesn't know how to get home." Jack squirmed in his hold, "And I was about to put him back in his cage when you called out."

Astrid frowned and then smirked. She waggled her eyebrows and Hiccup raised his.

"So you decided to spend a day with your princess?"

Jack shot her a look, his cry of "I'M NOT A FUCKING PRINCESS!" came out muffled. Astrid laughed and left.

Hiccup groaned and turned to Jack. He swore under the tape he was pouting, "Sorry about...her."

Hiccup entered the Great Hall and clised the door. He set Jack down and tied his ankles together before helping him into a sitting position. He opened the cage Jack had been in, grabbed the younger boy and placed him inside.

He cut the ropes and replaced them with the chains. He locked the door, took one look into Jack's eyes and left. 'We don't have a choice or you don't have a choice?' Jack's question echoed in his head. Jack chose freedom. Hiccup could tell by how happy he was at the cove. But what his own choice? Did he even have one?

**Kura: Review!**


	8. Danger part 1

Cannibalism

**Kura: Hope you like the new chapter.****  
**

* * *

Danger part 1

Hiccup spent the next few days with Jack. The younger boy slowly grew to trust him. Hiccup didn't want to lose Jack.

"Jack?" Hiccup entered the Great Hall. The white haired boy looked at him. He shifted into a sitting position. He gripped the chains on his wrists and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup noticed Jack's chains had been shortened.

"When did that happen?" Jack looked down and Hiccup removed the tape.

"Someone came in last night and replaced them...they hurt more than the others..."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The feast!" Jack stared at him. "It's the reason my mom kidnapped you! Each year, she goes out and looks for someone we'll eat-" Hiccup noticed Jack flinch at the word 'EAT,' "and this year, she got you. And the feast is...TONIGHT..."

Hiccup frowned, "I'm sorry..."

Jack looked at him and had a strip of tape slapped over his mouth, "Someone's coming."

Jack curled in on himself as the doors opened. The other teens arrived with a wagon. Jack's eyes widened as the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs lifted his cage onto the wagon.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid turned to him, "Listen Hiccup, you need to learn not to fall in love with-

"FUCK IT!" Astrid and Hiccup glared at each other. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF THAT! THIS IS TOOTHLESS ALL OVER AGAIN, ONLY THIS TIME, YOU WON'T CHANGE LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!"

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Astrid said as she exited the Great Hall and locked it from the outside, ignoring the oounds of Hiccup's fists. "But that boy is going to be our meal, whether you like it or not."

Hiccup looked out the window and met Jack's fearful gaze.

'Don't worry,' he thought to himself as he grabbed a horm and roared into it, hoping Toothless heard, 'I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here...I promise.'

**Kura: Torture next chapter. Lots of blood and broken bones. Review.**


	9. Danger part 2

Cannibalism

**Kura: Man, these guys are demented... **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Danger part 2

Jack tugged at the chains binding his hands behind his back. His sobs muffled by the tape over his lips. His large blue eyes caught Val's emerald ones. He quickly took his gaze of her. He didn't want to look at her. His eyes instead fell on what he assumed was the kitchen of Berk. He went stiff when the door of his confinement opened, and Stoick released the chains on his wrists and replaced them with rope.

Stoick hoisted the feather weight boy onto his shoulders and entered the kitchen.

"Shame Hiccup didn't show. He was one our best beaters. Always knew where to hit 'em."

Jack's eyes widened. 'Hiccup...'

He dropped Jack and headed over to a rack of clubs and hammers. He and the others each grabbed one. Jack cried as he struggled in his bonds. He saw one of the teen Vikings, Snotlout, lift his club and...CRACK!

Jack's screech of pain was muffled, tears fell from his eyes. The other Vikings took this as a sign to do their dirty work. One by one, they hit the tied up boy. Smiles adorned their faces as crack after crack rang out.

With each one, the more they wanted to just grabbed their knives and dig it into the pale boy's skin.

They wanted to pull out his organs. They wanted to rip his eyes out. His beautiful, ice blue, eyes that were full of nothing but fear. They wanted to rip his body apart. Limb by limb. They wanted to bathe in his blood. Jack wanted his torture to be over. Little did they all know, it was just about to be over...

**Kura: Review.**


	10. The Great Escape

Cannibalism

**Sakura: We have come to the end of another story. But, this is only the beginning of a greater journey. Enjoy the chapter.**

The Great Escape

Hiccup was getting impatient and worried. He had no idea how he would get out-

BLAM!

The doors burst open revealing Toothless. Hiccup smiled and jumped onto the Night Fury's back.

"Let's go Bud," Hiccup saod, "I have a Snowflake to save."

Toothless screached happily and flew off to the Kitchen. They stopped in front of the building. Hiccup winced when he heard a cracj followed by a muffled scream.

'They've already started.'

Hiccup glared at the door and then at his own hands. For years, he'd been a part of all that. For years, he never cared that he killed people, ripped families then...

then Jack appeared and everything changed. With each meal he ate, the limbs and eyes became Jack's. With each night, he dreamt of holding Jack in his arms, Toothless there with them, smiles and joy on their faces. With each passing moment, he fell more and more in love with Jack.

And as he did, he grew disgusted with Berk.

With his past.

Now... all he wanted was a chance to change.

And by Thor, he was going to change.

"Okay Bud..." Hiccup positioned Toothless, "ready...aim...FIRE!"

Toothless shot out several plasma blasts, breaking the doors down. Hiccup ran in and his eyes widened when he saw the state Jack was in. His eyes were almost closed, his cheeks streaked with tears. Bruises littered his body and blood oozed from the cuts on his body that were already scabbing over.

"Ah," Stoick walked up, "Hiccup. Good, you're here. Finish him off."

Hiccup looked dkwn at Jack and instead of doing as he was told, he gently lifted the boy into his arms, "No." Everyone stared at him.

Astrid stormed over, "HICCUP, I TOLD YOU BEFORE! YOU SHOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WI-"

"AND I TOLF YOU I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT! Hiccup roared. Everyone growled and brandished their weapons. He nodded to Toothless, who blasted the oven, causing it to explode and momentarily blind the other Vikings. Hiccup untied Jack and removed the tape from his lips. Hiccup got on Toothless, Jack in his arms, and flew off.

"We're never returning to that place," Hiccup whispered, "I want a new life. I want to change. But we can't go to your home, it'll be the first place they look. We need to go somewhere they would never suspect..." Hiccup held Jack close to him as he directed Toothless to the one place no Viking would be caught dead unless it was for a fight of any sort: Scotland.

**Kura: Review! Thanks for reading _Cannibalism, _look out for the sequel whwre Hiccup and Jack meet none other than Merida DunBroch.**


End file.
